


Dos faros en la oscuridad

by Demily_Forbes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demily_Forbes/pseuds/Demily_Forbes
Summary: La historia es parte Arrow, pero con cambios en el pasado de los personajes ademas de parte de la trama de serie se mantiene igual. Felicity actualmente vive en Starling city. De dia es miembro activo de Queen consolide y Palmer Tech de noche es Overwatch, quien ayuda a combatir el crimen, con ayuda de Green Arrow y sus asociados. Pero no solo Oliver Queen guarda secretos, ella tiene un pasado que quiere olvidar pero dia a dia tiene un recordatorio que el pasado no se puede enterrar, solo las personas mas allegadas a ella saben, ni Oliver Queen o John se imaginan. Ese secreto podria cambiar la vida de alguien para bien o mal?. sin contar los peligros que los acechan, cuando menos lo imagina su pasado saldra a la luz, dejando que muchos aspectos de su vida se revaluen, y como afectara la vida de la persona que mas ama. Perdera o ganara nuevas alianzas?..





	1. Starling City

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic que escribo las criticas y opiniones seran bien recibidos, gracias por leer ningun personaje o imagenes me pertene solamente la drama loca, soy 100% Olicity, hace algun tiempo lei >Still Waters and Quiet Men; A Starling Mystery< exelente historia aun me deja una duda sera Olicity o Batlicity sigo esperando la continuacion. Aun asi no hay muchos fanfics de Batlicity asi que este mis granito de arena jajajaja.

Starling City

Después de algunas horas de trabajo, logramos desempacar la mayoría de las cajas, aún faltan el segundo viaje del servicio de mudanza, la mayoría logramos acomodarlo, uff conseguir los muebles pricipales, casi todos. Por lo menos la decoración no trabajaremos demasiado. Además de conseguir un loft a las orillas de la zona comercial, en un punto medio para mi trabajo y la academia fue un arduo trabajo, tres recamaras, dos cuentan con baño, y uno extra en el pasillo. En la planta baja a un costado de la puerta principal un pequeño estudio, del otro lado medio baño y detrás el cuarto de frente una cocina con una pequeña isla de mármol blanco, enfrente colocamos un pequeño comedor, la sala de estar cuenta con dos paredes de madera de forma que le da un toque de calidez, en contraste con la enfrente y lateral que da a la terraza son de ladrillos manteniendo lo clásico y antiguo, en centro del inmueble dos vigas madera que permiten apreciar los altos techo de madera, y concluyendo el concepto abierto. Sin contar el excelente precio y competencia. Bueno tal vez hackee algunos datos y modifique la competencia.

\- Me encanta este lugar, se siente bien y la vista es asombrosa. "un pequeño dice en voz alta desde la terraza". Pero aun así tengo hambre; podemos pedir Italiano, podemos, por favor mommy. Mientras se detiene en la entrada de la terraza.

\- Así es como me sacan de mis nubes, jajaja. Le dirijo una mirada mientras reacomodo las últimas fotos en el librero.

\- Mommy hablaste en voz alta. Vas a balbucear??. Porque de verdad tengo hambre.- Frunce el ceño. Es tan adorable cuando está pensando en las posibilidades, aunque también cuando esta hambriento puede ser insoportablemente lindo.

\- Por supuesto Miel. - Dijo mientras voy a su encuentro y me coloco a su nivel.

\- También tiramisú??. Pone una carita de perrito, sabe que va ganar.

\- Bien. Pero una porción pequeña para esta noche o desataras una guerra civil y apenas hemos acodado las cosas. Trato de permanecer lo más seria posible.

\- Ok. Un trozo pequeño, pero mañana me comeré el resto. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho. Inexpresivo. Hmhmhm puedo ver el parecido inmenso. Ojos azules parecieran dos pequeños lagos, inocentes, amorosos, expresan una curiosidad por descubrir todo. Su cabello castaño claro, un poco rizado y por momentos indomables, una sonrisa que forma dos hoyuelos, es más alto que la mayoría de niños a su edad. Y mantiene una expresión angelical.

\- Tu ganas pero primero a recoger sus juguetes, y las historietas. Mientras ordeno la cena. Él no se ve muy convencido del trato.

\- No son juguetes mama. – Aprieto los labios en forma de mueca, doblo mi cuello hacia un lado derecho. El comprende mi insatisfacción.

Dirige una mirada a la sala de estar. Observa sus cuadernos, colores, algunas historietas y la Tablet en la mesita de la sala, hecha de pino, con pequeños mosaicos de cristal. El bonsái y el pequeño jardín zen están sobre la alfombra blanca con círculos celestes y morado. Que contrasta con el piso de madera. Sigue evaluando el lugar y encuentra en los sillones de cuero blanco sus legos, carritos, figuras de acción de Flash, Superman, Batman su favorito.

\- Ok, ok. Si son mis juguetes; lo hare pero quiero mi Tiramisú. Oh con una bola de helado. Felicity solo sonríe mientras asienta la cabeza aceptando el trato, le da la espalda al pequeño para localizar el teléfono en la mesa de estar cerca de la puerta del estudio. Le da una mirada de soslayo al pequeño que corre a recolectar y organizar sus juguetes.

Finaliza la llamada telefónica y se dirige a su sala, observando sus tres sillones acomodados de tal manera que solo de un lado este libre, para poder apreciar el librero triple con espacio en el centro para una pantalla, el resto de estantes ocupados por libros, algunos cuentos, fotos familiares, barcos, aviones a escala nuestro favorito la estrella de la muerte, bocinas boss y las manitas de yeso de cuando era bebe.

A un costado una mesa redonda de madera con algunas estatuillas de Horus en forma de halcón, y un gato egipcio, un florero y algunas de sus carpetas de la oficina, además algunas cajas que faltan desempacar. Algunas arrinconadas en los escalones.

Me siento en el sillón de forma que mi pequeño en frente, se encuentra muy concentrado haciendo un dibujo de Robín descendiendo de un edificio mientras Superman vuela por encima, la precisión, la calidad del diseño, y los detalles lo denominan dotados. Pero solo puede verlo como ojos de inmenso amor, mi hermoso chico se divierte, expresa su imaginación.

\- Mommy será que el Green arrow tendrá pronto su figura de acción, o mejor podríamos conocerlo sería cool, oh oh oh, tal vez podríamos hacer modificaciones a su traje y así sería parte de su equipo, tio barry dijo que podría ayudar al Flash en sus misiones dibujando mapas para no perderse. El traje del Green arrow seria con Kelar, con protectores en brazos, o la estrella enana que es mejor??.. Su madre ve al niño con escepticismo por la velocidad y la imaginación expresada. Madre e hijo hablan a una velocidad y elocuencia que muy pocos pueden igualar.

\- Oh wuuahuu, tranquilo miel, es demasiado. Kevlar, lleva v en medio. Hey de donde sacaste lo de armaduras y trajes. Te dijo que??. Observa de forma detenida mientras turna su mirada entre su madre y sus dibujos, al final decidió seguir coloreando como si nada más en el mundo importara.

\- Fácil tío Ray me llevo a su laboratorio, mientras estabas en Portland. Cuando llamabas por telefono solo hablaban de trajes de Kelar que eso sería un excelente escudo, que protegería bien un cuerpo, o era el tío Ray. -Se detiene coloca su lápiz sobre su mejilla golpeándolo suavemente mientras medita, continua hablando con gran elocuencia.- Lo que sea pero Tío Barry dice que Flash es súper rápido y puede evitar las balas y golpes, Superman es súper resiste tenté que el acre, no el acero, si si acero. Así que supongo que Arrow necesita un traje más cool. Pero no tan genial como de Batman, él tiene los mejores juguetes. – Solo puedo reír. Por lo menos heredo mi elocuencia. – Crees que el abuelo Lucius podría hacerlo como un regalo de navidad. O tío Ray necesita cambiar su contraseña de su Tablet fue muy fácil.

\- Jajajaja, ok miel se supone que yo soy la que balbucea, y creo que ha sido demasiado para una noche y dudo que el Tiramisú ayude, tu hiciste que??.- Con cara de incredulidad.

\- Mama me lo prometiste.- Deja sus lápices y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y dirige su mirada hacia su madre quien forma una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Bien usted gana, tendrá Tiramisú. Pero no cambia el hecho que no debe de escuchar platicas de adultos, y menos Hackaer la Tablet de su tío, jovencito. Es de mala educación y grosero hablare con Barry sobre darte ideas de superhéroes.

\- Si mama. "en tono de decepción" Pero tío Barry le encanta y dice que el Flash es el mejor. Y que es amigo de Superman, y han trabajado juntos. Y hackear es una mala palabra solo desbloque.

\- Jajajaja si claro, mucha diferencia "tono de sarcasmo" Miel como sabe tu tío Barry eso??. "Juro que Barry tiene una obsesión por querer su héroe, debe de dejar de tratarse como tercera persona"

\- Hay mama, le ha ayudado a tio Barry a cerrar algunos casos junto con Joe y dijo que tú los has visto trabajar como equipo. "No puedo creerlo matare a Barry o más fácil hare que el Flash queme calorías extras con algunos pings y la computadora del forense estará fuera de servicio".

\- Aun así la familia del murciélago es más cool. Expresa con gran orgullo.

\- Miel divagas más que yo, necesito que amplíes tu vocabulario a más que "cool". Además de disminuir el tiempo de tío Barry. Tío Ray tendrá cuerpo espines en cada aparato electrónico que posea, sabe que no debe llevarte al laboratorio, y menos usar su Tablet. Tomo mi Tablet de la mesita de estar que se encuentra adornada con una hermosa lámpara de Dr. Who. Escribo algunos comandos. - Alguien tendrá una larga noche. - En lo que respecta al Green arrow no se sentirá ofendido su ego de superhéroe por cambiar su traje.

\- Mmmm tal vez, debe de tenerle cariño a su disfraz si como yo con mis cosas; aun así quiero hablar con el abuelo, podría ser divertido visitar Gotam, quiero ver donde trabaja.

\- Miel creo que el abuelo prefería venir a pasarla con nosotros; además tío Luke vendrá del Congo, Tam pedirá vacaciones pronto. Incluso tal vez tía Barbs vendría, Dick no creo ya que están malos términos. Es "Gotham" con th y m.

\- OH tienes razón ellos trabajan mucho; igual que tu entonces en vacaciones podremos ir a Gotanm, mmm no puedo pronunciar. Podemos ir?? debe de ser una oficina más grande que la tuya.

"Como si la vida no pudiera complicarse mas no podemos regresar ahí, se armaría un lio con él y la familia, Papa adora y ama a su nieto mas que nosotros aun que no le gusto que le dijera que es de Cooper, pero necesitabamos mantener un prefil bajo, recibe fotos, dibujos, y algunas pinturas constantemente pero le he pedido que los mantenga en privacidad. Luke idolatra a su jefe y claro nunca le gusto Cooper, pero si supiera la verdad creo tal vez mataria. Uffffff. Poco despues de su nacimiento el se unio a medicos sin frontera en el Congo, y está feliz por tener un sobrino con quien ir a los juegos de béisbol. Tam no puede estar en la misma habitación, por eso ella decidio cambiarse a Washington. Prometió no decir nada pero aumenta la tensión en su relación con Timmy, él tenía sospechas sobre lo sucedido pero nunca las confirmo, sabe que tengo un hijo pero le dieron la misma historia de Cooper y actualmente tiene otras cosas en mente como reconquistar a Tam, y salvar al mundo o mas bien Gotham, además que nunca ha visto a mi pequeño hombrecito. 

Bárbara hablamos poco para no levantar sospechas y comúnmente recibe fotos o dibujos. No sé cómo trabaja día a día con ellos sin que derrame los frijoles y no desparrame semejantes groserías, o trate de golpearlo, puede estar en sillas de ruedas pero no es indefensa. Bueno Dick no me gusta que este Bluehaven pero si permanece no dirá nada. Alfred siempre fue bueno conmigo, e incluso el tal vez creyó que podría haber algo más que simple atracción, claro yo estaba perdidamente enamorada. Sabe más de la historia de lo que aparenta y tengas sospechas sobre TJ pero no ha dicho nada. Y tampoco me ha quemado con el Murciélago. Lo cual agradezco." – Oh hablare con el abuelo pero.. "tocan el intercomunicador" - Oh debe de ser la cena. Fui salvada por la campana más bien el timbre o por el repartidor. Me levanto y me dirijo al comunicador que se encuentra en la cocina.

• Si??.

• Noches, Señorita Smoak. Hay un joven del Jardín del Risotto con un pedido para usted.

• O si por favor que suba; gracias Adrián.

• De nada, Srta. Smoak. Que descansen.

Cuelgo el teléfono y sigo con la mirada a mi hermoso niño, el sigue con sus dibujos como si nada hubiera pasado, se encuentra absorto en su mundo, que ni siquiera protestara por el tema de las vacaciones en Gotham; no pienso regresar ahí, si es posible nunca. Fue el lugar donde conocí el amor y me decepciono, además de sueños rotos "con la vida que llevo no puedo arriesgarme por tener a alguien a mi lado" o "lo siento no debí de incluirte en esto, lo que sucedió fue un momento de debilidad, fue una forma de liberarme del estrés, jamás volverá a suceder" wuahuu eso denomino lo que suponía que fueron tres meses de supuesta relación que solo estaba en mi imaginación.

\- Mama, la puerta. "demonios como quisiera odiarlo pero no puedo, y luego esta mi hermoso niño".

\- Voy miel a lavarse las manos y termina de levantar tus cuadernos de dibujos por favor.

 

**********

Estamos plácidamente sentados en la terraza, en el septimo piso, hay algunas maseteras con diversas flores algunos lirios, tulipanes, y algunas enredaderas que le dan un aire campirano. En toda la orilla del balcón cuenta con césped artificial.

\- Me encanta el Rittoso con langostinos y gambas; y el pollo con parmesano deli deli.

\- No mama el tiramisú fue lo mejor, oh y con helado de frutos rojos.

\- Jajajajaj a ti te fascina y adoras todo lo que tenga chocolate y frutos rojos. Así que no cuenta. "reviso el reloj" humh es tarde miel es hora de dormir, mañana será tu primer día de academia.

\- Y tú en empresa Queen; mmm extraño Cost City, nuestra vieja casa, esta es bonita pero haya también estaba el tío Ray. "en voz de melancolía".

\- Lo se cariño, pero podemos visitar a tío Barry, Cisco y Caitlin más seguido.

\- Si será divertido; tío Cisco me menciono que tiene nuevos juguetes y tía Caitlin me consiguió pinturas de óleo y algunos lienzos. Aaaauu. "empezó a bostezar"

\- Ok Miel; hora de dormir, a cambiarse, estaré un minuto.

Desaparece de mi campo de visión, mientras levanto sus historietas, está fascinado con Batman y Robín, si Dick estuviera aquí le recitaría todo sobre mamíferos placentarios "murciélagos" solo se reiría por la ironía de la situación. Apago la lámpara y puedo observar la bahía y el resto de las luces da un aspecto de calidez y permanencia a diferencia de Gotham.

\- Es hermoso y asombroso jajajajaj. Cierro la puerta, reviso las alarmas, y las cerraduras. Me dirijo a mi habitación; hoy es día de pijamas de Star wars mmmm, tomo una playera de tirantes y short corto con caritas Dark Vlader y Chubaca. – Miel estás listo??.

\- BUBUBUBUB.... - Me espantas Cariño. Observo él está vestido con un pantalón azul y playera manga larga con mangas rojas y el centro Buddy y Boss ligther year.

\- Mmmm... Mommy era día de pijamas de Toys story.... mañana es de Star Wars. "estoy en problemas, cruza sus brazos en sus pecho y pone una cara de pucheros".

\- Lo se cariño, y lo siento. Pero el resto de la mudanza no ha llegado entre ellos mi ropa "me dirijo al armario" bien me pondré mi pijama rosada con fucsia de Hello Kitty vale. "él se relaja".

\- Lo siento mommy no sabía, puedes quedarte con esa no importa. No quise herir tus sentimientos. Con una carita de tristeza.

\- No te preocupes cariño "le dedica una gran sonrisa y le deposita un beso en su frente, el se recupera rápidamente con una gran sonrisa, resaltando sus hoyuelos" mañana será de Star Wars. A lavarse los dientes, me cambiare.

Me dirijo a su habitación; en el centro de la habitación hay una cama matrimonial con forma de un barco pirata de color café oscuro, en el centro de la cabecera dos espadas cruzadas, un buro a cada lado con el logotipo de Batman, de lado derecho una foto nuestra con el abuelo, Luke y Tam, un reloj de clásico de color rojo con el logotipo del capitán américa, además paralelamente una ventana con cortinas de star wars, un pufs de BB-8, chubaca, y la estrella de la muerte, resto de las paredes está decorado como espacio con algunos planetas, y naves espaciales, estrellas en el techo. En una esquina tiene un pizarrón con algunos dibujos y fotos pinchadas. Un calendario. Un pequeño escritorio de dos piezas a un costado hay un atril de pintura. Muchos de los cuadros que están en las escaleras y la sala, además de los que hay en la residencia Fox y la antigua oficina de Palmer Tech, fueron hechos por él. Él está ubicado en el centro de la cama con una cobija de Los vengadores hasta los hombros, abrazando su dragón de peluche "chimuelo" el resto de dragones en los pufs.

\- Mommy cuéntame cómo es que trabajaste con Flash y te firmo el poster. "volteo a ver hacia la pared donde se observan algunos poster de Flash, Superman, Iron Man, Hulk, Capitán América."

\- Bien pero esta es la última vez "si claro y la siguiente semana lo volveré a repetir". 10 minutos después está profundamente dormido no llegue a la parte donde engañamos al Capitán Frio. Apago las lámparas de la cabecera– Descansa, Miel. "le doy un beso en su frente" Te amo Bebe.

Cierro la puesta lo suficiente para poder ver solo la lámpara de noche con logos de Flash en el buro izquierdo, claro un regalo de Barry. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa al ver la puerta con stikers, de Superhéroes, star wars, uh el logotipo tridimensional luminoso de Batman, regalo de Cisco por 4to cumpleaños, Barry celoso hizo que hiciera uno de Flash, más grande, claro Caitlin intervino. Al final T.J estaba feliz, por los obsequios, y Barry asiendo pucheros porque el suyo fue más pequeño. No podían faltar las calcomanías de su nombre.

"Tommy". Claro que es Thomas James Smoak-Fox.

Y este es un nuevo comienzo en Starling City.


	2. Enterrando el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los origenes de felicity Smoak-Fox, no hay respuestas a todo pero los principal como llego a la familia fox, la relación de la familia, los amigos que hizo y siguen siendo parte de su circulo social. Establecido es Batlicity.
> 
> Si tienen preguntas, dejen los comentarios e incluire las respuestas en el proximo capitulo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy...!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no actualizar antes, es mas fácil imaginarlo todo y sucede de diferente forma que cuando lo escribes jajaja. El primer capitulo tal vez fue algo confuso, este tal vez mas pero tendrán respuestas, o eso espero.... :). tengo otras ideas para fanfic. Y ahora se me ha estado ocurriendo hacer un klaroline o un Demily (revenge- Emily y Daniel). No se enojen si es batlicity, soy 1000% olicity pero seria muy interesante la interacción de felicity y bruce en la serie.   
> Soy originaria de Mexico, y aun que actualmente estoy fuera de mi país. ^ Que dejo la admita tiaaa..!! ^feliz dia de los muertos^

Definitivamente nunca sere una persona de manañas; el despertador no deja de sonar, y ni siquiera se donde esta. Ruedo sobre la cama, sin abrir los ojos, hasta localizar el despertador pero no es de donde proviene el sonido; Ohhh es mi celular. Contesto sin revisar quien llama.

\- Mmm. Yo aqui, quien haya.- Quiero seguir soñando ademas de un buen café.

\- Bueno creo que voy por decima quinta taza de café y 3 latas de redbull; ya salio el sol o es de madrugada.

\- Ray se supone..... "interrumpe Ray."

\- Oh ya terminaron con la mudanza, Tommy me dijo que es un agradable lugar, espacioso y con vista a la Bahia. Se me ocurrio esta noche o fue ayer como sea que tiene Queen Consolidate que no usamos en su maximo potencial.??

\- Una siesta de 8 horas??.

\- Has oido de un proceso llamado cogeneracion ???

\- Ni siquiera he despertado o tomado una taza de café aun. Ruedo para poder ver el techo, paso mi mano libre para fortarme los ojos, esto no puede estar pasandome no tengo ni 3 horas de sueño.

\- Estas ahi, la cogeneracion es.....

\- La reutilizacion de calor residual emitido por la produccion de electricidad.

\- Exactamente es un principio de la eficiencia termodinamica que se me ocurrio que podia ser aplicado a un edificio que genera mas de 240 000 valtios de electricidad; como Queen Consolidate.

\- Hmhmhmhmh (Ok, se termino mi sueño, me reclino sobre la cabera de la cama).

\- Hice algunos calculos preliminaries esta mañana.

\- Wuhuhu. Quieres venderle el exceso de energia de Queen Consolidate a la ciudad o aplicarlo a la asociacion?. Sabes que la compañia no es tuya solo somos co-socios por el proyecto de la nanotecnologia.

\- Si por vender quieres decir da de forma gratuita, entonces si. La energia es algo que deberia de ser dada de forma gratuita a las masas.

\- Oh mas lento no he tenido una taza de café, tendremos que tratarlo con Walter y la junta directiva, ademas de revisar los pros y contras que genera en ambas partes..... -Escucho que tocan la puerta y puedo ver una pequeña sombra es Tommy, no se mueve solo se queda frontandose los ojos. -Hey miel, no puedes dormir. El me niega con la cabeza, golpeo con la palma de mi mano al espacio vacio de la cama.

\- Miel??. donde encaja con la cogeneracion?? Felicity no te dormistes???

^Me habia olvidado de Ray^. - Lo siento Tommy no puede dormir. Mi bebe se acomoda en mi costado, y lo arruño, y pone una carita de curiosidad.

\- Oh lo siento, espero no haberlo despertado. En susuros le dijo "es tio Ray".

\- No te preocupes Ray. Tommy me pide el celular, se lo acerco. - Buenas noches tio Ray, tu tambien tienes pesadillas??? mi mama sabe ahuyentarlas. "oh trato de retener mi risita".

\- Jajajajaja no Kiddo; se me ocurrieron muchas ideas incluyendo la cogeneracion de energia y queria comentarlo con tu mama. Ni siquiera termino de escuchar cogeneracion y se durmio. Le acaricio el cabello; le coloco la colcha hasta los hombros, le retiro el telefono. - Ray, se a quedado dormido, lo siento hablaremos mas tarde.

\- Si por supuesto. -Ray deja el café y trata de dormir, enviame los datos del proyecto cogeneracion para evaluar.

\- Oh pero si voy en decima sexta taza, claro claro estoy enviadonlo.

\- Ok, buenas noches Ray, Bye. Decido colgar, volteo para localizar el reloj de Dark Vlader. Mmmm son las 4am. Podria revisar el archive, mmmm. Tommy me abraza por la cintura mas fuerte, Lo hare mas tarde, me acomodo y abrazo a mi niño. Shhhh duerme cariño, mami cuida de ti. -Trato de descansar pero no puedo dormir, trato de pensar como llegue a este punto de llamadas en la madruga sobre proyectos algo locos pero que pueden cambiar al mundo; pero todos los eventos de mi pasado me han hecho lo que soy hoy, y los mas importante es que tengo a Tommy. 

Hace 5 años: Gotham city.

Se supone que debo de ser fuerte pero en vez de eso soy un desastre, lo peor de todo es que siendo tan inteligente no lo vi venir, acaso la vida no podria ser como los cuentos de de hadas, conseguir al principe y vivir felizes para siempre.... claro que no por que no es la vida real y sin embargo aqui estoy bateada por un hombre que no pense que se fijaria en mi, y de una relacion que dirian es un sueño, que se a tornado una pesadilla sin embargo no puedo estar destrozada, tengo que reconstruir mi vida, pero por ahora no puedo estar aqui, no puedo seguir trabajando para el, aun que mi papa sea mi jefe inmediato, y sea indispensabe para el trabajo nocturno, no soy tan fuerte para verlo. 

No puedo soportar el dolor; las lagrims que caen son incontrolables. Mi primer amor y el ultimo.-- Tok Tok. -- Alguien toca la puerta. - Sunshine, estas ahi?? - Oh es Tam. - Felicity trata de limpiarse las lagrimas lo mejor que puede pero todo el maquillaje se ha corrido, su hermana no espera una respuesta de ella, tiene una expresion asombro y dolor al ver a su hermana menor. Oh que te paso, estas bien??. -Claro es la hermana mayor, la que siempre sabe de todo incluyendo este desatre.

^Genial, las lagrimas han regresado...^ - Fui a visitarlo y hemos terminado. - Trato de guardar un poco la postura pero no puedo mas, espero que Tam dija algo pero ni ella ha formado una palabra. Continuo - Con la vida que llevo, pienso que no debo estar con personas que realmente me importen.- No paro de llorar, solo con recordar las imagenes de el y Selina en la mansion, ella sobre el escritorio con medio vestido abierto, con sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y el aun con el traje, usaba la corbata que le regale, decia ser su favorita. No puedo formular palabras.- Lo encontre en una situacion comprometedora. ^pausa^ que lamentaba haberme dado la impresion equivocada, que el no podia ser hombre de una sola mujer, solo fui un instrumento para desviar el estres acumulado, despues de todo soy muy refrescate. 

\- Bastardo, no puede hacerte esto. Me va escuchar ohh y cuando se entere Luke le pataremos el trasero y recordara que con los Fox nadie se burla. ^se levanta rapidamente de la cama y se dirigue a la puerta mientras saca su movil, nadie podia culpar a Tamara Fox por defender a su hermanita menor, estaba hecha una furia. 

\- Tam detente; Por favor...... Lo hecho hecho esta..... me tengo alejar lo mas rapido posible, no puedo permitir que el mundo gire a su alrededor, el no sera el centro de mi universo no mas.

\- Lo siento Sunshine, pero hablaremos con papa el sentira la furia de la familia Fox.   
\- Tamara basta, papa no puede saber de esto. Esta semana me llego una carta desde central city del Dr. Harrison Wells solicitando mi asistencia para su nuevo proyecto para generar energia limpia acelerador de particulas. Yo acepte la oferta hace 30 min ^con una expresion de culpabilidad y tristeza^ lo siento. Hablare con papa esta noche.

\- Debes de estar bromeando, esta a mas 1100 millas de nosotros; no puedes irte tan lejos por culpa de un imbecil, ademas cuando pensabas decirnos de la oferta, que pasa con tu posicion en ciencias aplicadas en WE?? crees que te dejaran ir tan facil, ademas que tu jefe es papa y el imbecil el jefe de papa.

\- Todo esta solucionado envie mi carta de renuncia hace una hora; ya tengo mis reservas, vuelo mañana para Central city ^ella sigue dando explicaciones para evitar la pregunta sobre WE.^ buscare un apartamento en cuento llegue, ademas tengo que estar al corriente del proyecto y conocer a mis compañeros, tienen a Caitlin Snow, ya sabes como siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos en Boston. Dice que tienen a un chico llamado Cisco que tiene las ideas mas locas pero que son muy inovadoras. ^ no se que mas decir, ya me siento culpable por tomar esta decision sin haberles advertido antes, como se lo tomara mi papa^.

\- Sunshine si tu renuncias yo tambien lo hare, no me quedare parada para verle la cara a ese bastardo, sin antes de haberle dado una paliza, tenia que echarlo a perder, todo por su estudia actitud de heroe-martir--playboy. 

\- Tam, no puedes hace eso, nadie mas que tu, para controlar la publicidad y escandalos. Barbara sabe de esta relacion obiamente Alfred. Dick solo tiene sospechas y Tim bueno es Tim. No quiero armar un escandalo mas grande del que ya he armado. - una cara timida- Ademas es mi problema, y tu no puedes renunciar por que eres jefa de relaciones publicas de todo Wayne Enterpreside. Sin ti todo estaria perdido por su estupida actitud. -trato de sonar algo divertida. 

\- No me importa lo que piensen los demas, y bueno Tim es Tim, he terminado con el, asi que no me importa, no puedo verle la cara a ese maldito bastardo, eres mi hermana y vales mucho mas que unas noches; eres la persona mas inteligente que conosco, cariñosa, hermosa, bondadosa, pero me sentire mas mal por Papa cuando se entere que dejas WE, la junta directiva te va a promover a jefe de ciencias aplicadas. Papa queria que fuera una sorpresa. 

\- No me importa, si el CEO tiene problemas con junta directiva, si me siento mal por Papa, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, RENUNCIO!! a todo esto y creo que 1479 millas no seran suficientes.

Esa misma noche, no podia levanter la vista sabia que habia destrozado a mi padre, y ahora que se enteraba que sus dos hijas habian decido mudarse habia sido golpe bajo, Claro podria decirle todo lo sucedido pero se que ellos tienen una larga Amistad ademas que el lo aprecia como si fuera un hijo, lo tiene en una gran estima. No me queda mas que seguir con mi mascara de indiferencia.

\- Papa es una gran oportunidad trabajare con Dr. Harrison Wells, se que es un proyecto a largo plazo, pero traera grandes cambios, ademas me quiero dar a conocer por lo que soy, no por el patrimonio que nos has dado, no me quejo del fondo fiduciario, ni los lujos solo espero que comprendas que quiero una pizarra en blanco, donde los Fox o Wayne ^ trato de decirlo en el mismo tono aun que duele^ puedan abrir puertas.

Momento que me gustaria que la tierra se abriera y me absorbiera, mi padre mantiene una expression estoica, es de esos hombres que rara vez se impresionan y esta noche lo hemos hecho dos veces, el siempre ha querido lo mejor para nosotros, y aun que tal vez no sera feliz, esta orgulloso de lo que hemos conseguido. Despues de todo el me ha educado para que algun dia asuma su cargo en WE, como Co-CEO o Jefe de ciencias aplicadas, inclusive en fundar mi propia empresa, seguir parte del legado familiar, en cambio Tamara siempre ha sido la chica de las camaras, las entrevistas, todo respecto a las relaciones empresariales y personales, siempre vestida a la moda, manteniendonos al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo, quien tuvo problemas con quien, que actor esta saliendo con quien, que empresa tiene mala imagen, como mejorar la publicidad y en las entrevistas ella nos mantiene a raya a Luke y ami, dar informacion suficiente pero si ser demasidado, cortarlos, confundirlos, jugar y asi mantienes a la prensa controlada. Esa es su frase. 

Luke el ingenioso lo suyo eran las citas y los deportes; no lo catalogan como playboy pero si tiene sus fans, claro la influencia de la sociedad mas importante de Gotham adapto algunas costumbres. Sus novias eran piernas largas, morenas, con sentido comun, y algo de cerebro (segun Tam). Fueron muy pocas las que asistian cenas familiars pero nunca fue algo serio, claro Papa como buen empresario evaluar riesgo-beneficio. Quien diria que se convertiria en medico.

En cambio yo fui el raton de biblioteca, evitando toda la atencion possible, despues de todo soy la hija adoptada, tenia solo 3 años cuando mi madre murio no tenia familiars cercanos, quien dono la otra mitad de mi AND nunca estuvo presente, llegar a ser adoptada por Lucios Fox, viudo, con dos hijos mayors, preferi vivir en la sombras de mis hermanos, no sabia que hacer, era tan timida, sentia que no encajaba asi que me encerraba en la biblioteca de la masion Fox, tenia solo 4 años cuando aprendi a leer y escribir a los 6 arme mi primera computadora, no era de esperar que en la escuela me catalogaran como rara, a los 15 años consegui entrar a MIT, me gradue a los 18 con doble maestria. Mi padre siempre ha estado orgulloso de su pequeña sunshine, no compartimos lazos sanguineos pero soy su pequeña hija y el mi padre, bueno tal vez hasta hoy; puedo ver algo de tristeza, por un momento orgullo al saber que quiero empezar desde cero en algo que pueda decir Mio.

\- Supongo que has tomado la decision de aceptar al Dr. Harrison Wells, creo que no hay nada que comentar siempre has sido terca hasta los huesos como tu padre ^sonrie^ Hablare con Dana para comunicarse con alguien de BienesRaices, prefieres cerca de Star Industries o Downtown. 

Al parecer la noticia no fue tan dramatico como esperaba pero aun no he dado la estocada final; observe a Tam y luego el que forma una pequeña sonrisa; pongo los ojos en blanco despues de un largo dia es la primera vez que me olvidado de todo mis problemas; volteo hacia una esquina de la mesa para evitar que Tam haga algo impulsivo, y ahh mierda Mary me ha pillado, ella siempre ha sabido cuando soy un completo desastre o eh acertado en algo, despues de todo ella ayudo a criarnos. 

\- Mañana por la tarde tomare el tren a Central City, el Dr. Harrison Wells me ha ofrecido una habitacion dentro de los laboratorios hasta que consiga mi propio espacio. ^ mierda se puso triste de Nuevo. Vuelvo mi vista hacia mi pure de papa y juego con pedazo de cordon blue, o si genial Felicity has hecho de las tuyas^.

\- Bien, supongo que en cuanto te instales podre visitar y revisaremos los departamentos juntos, aun asi le pedire a mi asistente que te haga una lista si quieres elegir algo mas a tu gusto. ^quiero negarme pero antes que arrogue mi veneno^. Es definitivoo!!!!. ^ Ok el gana esta vez por hoy he dado demasiados problemas. El cambia su vista a mi Hermana que solo se la pasado jugando con su vino^ - Tamara me puedes explicar que haras en Washigton. ^Con voz fuerte pero suave. Si que papa esta irritado para dirigirse a Tam por Tamara, termino mi pure y trato de ahogar mis penas y de un solo trago termino mi vino, y Tam me dirige una Mirada de aprende little sister^.

Papa quiero ir a revisar la sucursal tal vez hacer algunas modificaciones a nuestros paneles, puede que no sea la matriz pero son las oficinas de la capital, y hay que mantener un ojo en los proyectos del pentagon. ^ Hah papa no se lo cree; si ella hubiera soltado las noticias antes podria. Papa solo mueve su copa, toma un poco de vino y regresa su vista a Tam, es la Mirada con la que desnuda todo las mentiras^ – Tamara Fox.- Tam solo suspire y el se pierde la mirada que nos damos mientras regresa su vista al vino. 

\- Ok, termine con Tim y ahora si es definitivo asi que necesito olvidarme del hijo de mi jefe, heredero de Wayne Enterpreside, que actua de forma infantil, y un idiota lo siento papa. ^ Mueve las manos de forma esporadica como si estuviera haciendo maldiciones. Wuahuuu devo de reconocer que esa fue una forma rapida y exelente mentir, enterrando el motivo con dos excusas. 

Lucius solo se reacomoda en la silla, pide que sirvan mas vino, Mary llena primero las copas de ambas jovenes, al final El. - Gracias Mary. Le dirije una Mirada. – Ella hacienta la cabeza, se retira del comedor. Observa una chica queriendo independecia y otra con el Corazon roto, claro podriamos decir que la situacion es contraria pero El seguira en la oscuridad. Hay tanta tension en el ambiente que se podria cortar con un cuchillo, pero solo forma una sonrisa de empatia y sus ojos se llenan de bondad por sus dos chicas. Mary regresa con Alex el cocinero – Tendremos pastel de selva negra con doble chocolate y helado de chocolate con menta…... Todos forman una sonrisa, sus chicas solo rien y terminan la frase de Alex.

-Ben & Jerry. – Las chicas se miran entre si solo rien, es tan contagioso que Lucius y el personal rien tambien, y la tension se ha esfumado, a pesar del tragico fin de semana, la menor Fox sabia que de momento era lo mejor, no queria decepcionar mas a su padre solo podia agradecer a su Hermana por apoyarla en esto, el resto de la cena solo fueron risas, burlas, y continuaron sin mas eventualidades. 

Al finalizar la cena, su padre decidio retirarse al estudio, tendria mucho trabajo despues de todo se quedaba sin su director de ciencias aplicadas, las chicas se dirijieron al dormitorio, al final de la cena habia habido risas, pero en realidad habia mas tristeza de lo que aparentaban, Tam se sento en la cama de Felicity mientras asi la maletas, sus miradas chocaron, sabia que tendrian que decir Adios, pero era eso lo querian.

-Sunshine – Tam. Ambas al mismo tiempo. – Bien tu primero . – Te ire a visitar en la primera oportunidad que tengas, un buen departamento con vista a de toda la ciudad. – lo expresa con gran emocion aun que sus palabras estan cargadas de tristeza.- Claro sera mejor que aprendas todo sobre washigton que en el primer tiempo libre que tenga seras mi guia. La menor Fox dice con entusiasmo, mientras pensaba “como si esto no pudiera empeorar mas de lo que ya es”. 

TICK TOK TICK TOK TICK TOK TICK TOK…..

La alarma saca a felicity de su estado de ensueño, siente un pequeño bulto apegado a ella, alcanza el despertador; acaricia su pequeña mejilla de su chico. Habia tenido una larga madrugada se levanta de la cama, reacomoda el edredon sobre el pequeño polizon y coloca algunas almohadas, para que no ruede, se dirige a la cocina ya que necesita dosis letal de cafeina, regresa a su habitacion para bañarse y cambiarse. Se viste con una falda lapis negra que llega hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca con manga ¾, y pequenos perritos azules. Se hace una coleta, y maquillaje sencillo zapatillas de 5 cm, para realzar sus piernas, se acerca a la pequeña cama y le susurra a su pequeño bulto. 

\- Miel, Buenos dias hay que preparase. El pequeño niño retira la colcha y sonrie a su madre. – Dias mama, lamento haber sido un intruso en tu cama, pero tenia pesadillas. El pequeño trata de justificarse, pero su madre solo se niega. 

\- Mmmm es un intruso muy lindo, ademas me encanta despertarme con el niño mas hermoso del planeta. Sonrie de forma que hasta el Corazon mas frio se calentaria de la emocion, mientras que el pequeño solo bosteza y sonrie de forma que puedes ver dos oceanos azules donde podrias perderte.

 

\- Yo tambien te amo mommy, me encanta dormir contigo. 

\- Te amo infitito por infinito miel y es hora de levantarse o se nos hara tarde. Se levanta de la cama y se dirigue a la cocina, se detiene en la puerta y dirige una ultima mirada a su hermoso chico, que se ha puesto a arregalar la cama, levanta la cabeza - Panqueques de arandanos con licuado de banana.- su madre solo se rie y asienta la cabezade redirige a la cocina no sin antes gritar desde el pasillo.

\- No te olvides de revisar la mochila y Epipen. -Si mama pero panqueques, por favor. ^Felicity rie de forma que todo el pasillo hace eco^

La cocina nunca fue mi fuerte pero desde hace 4 años y 7 meses para ser exactos aprendi a llevar una dieta balanceada y evitar ciertos alimentos incluye disminuir la cafeina. Pero por hoy bebere mi 2da taza gracias a Ray. 

\- Sandwich de pan integral con jamon, queso, lechuga, y tomates cherrys, manzana, galletas, jugo de naranja y agua. Le dijo entregandole la lonchera a Tommy….- Miel telefono.  
\- Si mama.  
\- Jacketa, todo para la clase de natación??? .   
\- Si mama, y el almuerzo tambien, se te olvida tu café.  
\- Oh si lo siento. El pequeño se dirige a la puerta mientras felicity toma su bolsa. – Oh cariño Epi-pen. El pequeño solo pone los ojos en blanco pero responde educadamente aun que exasperado. – Si mama no salgo sin ella nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.   
\- Huy alguien esta gruñon. Carinosamente dice felicity. Y el niño solo sonrie tontamente, ambos salen directamente al elevador. 

Nos embarcamos en el mini copper rojo y nos dirigmos a la academia de Starling City no es la escuela que me gustaria para Thomas, prefiria un publica para socialisar, pero ser un Fox, y mano derecha de Ray Palmer sin contar que Thomas ha demostrado tener algunas habilidades y destrezas, es un genio, no certificado, si no llamaria mas la atencion, y la manera mas facil de mantener un bajo perfil es una academia privada, donde el flujo de informacion es controlado, ademas de hablar con el director y un apoyo de PT. Fue suficiente, ellos dejaran que Thomas pertenezca a una clase para chicos de su edad, se parece tanto a su padre que se ha adaptado rapidamente, y ha hecho amigos. Son 20 minutos de trayecto, me estaciono en la entrada, y observamos como otros niños son conducidos adentro. El solo sonríe diciéndome.   
\- Tranquila mommy, todo esta bien soy un niño grande. Nos vemos en la cena,me da un beso y abre la puerta.  
\- Te amo, te cuidado bebe. Sale del auto y mueve su mano diciendo adios, observo como es llevado al interior, y pongo en marcha el mini hacia Queen consolidate.


	3. Queen Consolidate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua la nueva vida Felicity Smoak, conoce al famoso hijo prodigo Oliver Queen, que no le hace gracia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero después del nuevo capitulo de arrow 7x13 donde Mia cuestiona a William revelando como Mia Smoak. Tenia que publicar jajajaja.... Por fin 7 años esperando mi olicity baby, ayer casi lloro cuando Felicity le dice a Oliver que esta embarazada jajajajaja. 
> 
> Espero y no les aburra este capitulo ademas, quería explorar mas la interacción madre e hijo. Después de todo solo son ellos dos en una nueva ciudad.

La ventaja de escoger la academia de Starling, aparte de la privacidad, y permitir que Thomas asista a las clases de 1er grado (el director queria que asistiera a clases de 2do), es que esta de camino a Queen consolidate, a pesar que inicio de semana el trafico esta muy tranquilo, es un dia soleado, pero frio. Supongo que es el clima habitual, Bay area, estaciono mi mini cooper rojo, wuuahuu dice Palmer tech parking. Cuando le dije a Walter que queria un lugar no pense que lo arreglaria tan rapido. 

Aqui vamos, mi primer dia, necesito una taza de café adicional, me dirijo hacia el guardia de seguridad le enseño mis crendeciales y me acompaña hasta el asensor ejecutivo, escanea la tarjeta y me la devuelve. 

\- Su tarjeta de acceso, señorita Smoak. Piso 53. Y bienvenida a Queen Consolidate.  
\- Gracias, “alcanzo a leer su nombre “ Leo. 

Se cierra la puerta del ascensor y veo como subimos hasta el piso ejecutivo, aun que Walter es britanico con modales insuperables, y nos conocernos de toda la vida sigo nerviosa no todo los dias una graduada del MIT con solo 24 es vice-presidente de PT, quitando lo de Fox, y WE. Despues de todo muchos creen que por ser rubia, podria pasar facilmete por asistente ejecutivo. Oh la puerta se abre, devo de dejar pensar demasiado. Me dirijo a la asistente. Con una enorme sonrisa. 

\- Hola Buenos dias, seria tan amable de comunicarle al CEO que su cita de las 9:00 esta aqui. “Ohh ella me ve con una cara de pocos amigos”. 

\- Disculpe pero el CEO no puede atenderlo se encuentra en una reunion muy importante, si gusta esperarlo. “Mueve la mano con desden hacia el sofa”. – Podria esperar todo el dia. (ok eso no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera reviso la agenda, trato ser lo mas coordial)

\- Entiendo pero si usted revisa su agenda, encontrara a Felicity Smoak y dicha reunion es entre Palmer Tech y Queen consolidate. “ Trato de recalcar lo de palmer tech. Me ve con si me acaba de salir una segunda cabeza. Baja sus ojos hacia la agenda, parece una eternidad. Cuando finalmente levanta la vista tiene un rubor por toda la mejilla”.

\- Oh mis disculpas señorita Smoak. Co-CEO de palmer tech por supuesto. Es usted tan joven. “Le sonrio.” Por supuesto me gradue del MIT a los 18 con doble maestria. 

\- Se que no es motivo, pero desde que el Sr. Queen ha estado en entrenamiento para asumir una posicion bueno ya sabe “susurra” comportamiento Playboy hemos tenido algunas visitas no inesperadas y no gratas. Bueno pense que usted era una de sus amiguitas “y ahi esta la frase por que sea rubia no soy esa clase de rubia, claro que en otras palabras”

\- Sonrio. – Dudo que se que sea el tipo del Sr. Queen o el mio. O y no es que este insunuado que sea feo o que tengamos algo.”ella levanta una ceja” estoy nerviosa por firmar el contrato uff. Podre ver al Sr. Steele??. “Me dirije una sonrisa como si nada paso” .

\- Claro la llevare a la sala de conferencias. Sigame por favor. 

La sala de conferencias esta casi vacia a excepcion del que deve de ser relaciones publicas, contaduria, un par de de IT, terminando de ajustar la presentacion. Pobres cuando vean la mia, sera divertido. Al otro lado hay una mesa con algunos sandwiches, galletas, café, agua, y demas. Me pregunto si tendran te Chai, noo una segunda taza de café no hara daño despues te Chai. Me dirijo a la mesa. Estoy ta centrada que no me percato que alguien mas entro y el grupito que estava a lado mio se ha callado por completo, hasta que de repente siento una presencia a mis espaldas. 

\- La proxima vez podrias presentarte primero a mi oficina e informarme sobre la reunion y te olvidas de mi taza de café matutino. “volteo a ver solo para encontrar a un hombre alto, bien formado, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y con una sonrisa play boy, pongo cara de disgusto”

\- Disculpe….!!! No tengo ninguna obligacion de servirle café, fui al MIT tengo doble maestria en ciencias de la computacion y dudo estar como su asistente. Ademas es usted quien llega tarde a la reunion. “pone cara de confusion, se acerca una joven piernas largas, cabello pardo, alrededor de 28 años”. 

\- Señor Queen, lamento llegar tarde, pero el jefe de contabilidad le mando estas carpetas, soy Alissa su nueva asistente. 

Ohh esto no me lo esperaba Oliver Queen en esta reunion, si que es guapo es mas se parece a alguien que conosco alto bien formado que le gusta usar todo oscuro…. Ohh noooo tomes ese rumbo Felicity, ademas te confundio con la asistente y te pidio café. Con una mano toma las carpetas que la chica tenia y la despide con un ademan.

\- Lo siento mucho, definitivamente no eres mi asistente. “con una sonrisa coqueta” Pero si me gustaria una taza de café. 

\- Sr. Queen. “ me dirije una sonrisa muy coqueta, claro tipico compartimiento play boy, creen que con un chasquido obtendran todo, se parece a El, pero solo que con cabello dorado, pero no lo negare es lindo, oh nooo sera que tengo un tipo??...

\- El señor Queen es mi padre. “lo dice es tono serio”

\- Ya pero el esta muerto “dijo” es decir se ahogo y usted no asi que me confunde con su asistente, ademas de exigir café de forma grosera, y me escucha balbucear pero me callare en 3,2,1. “Lo observo se forma una sonrisa sincera, esta apunto de continuar cuando”

\- Oliver, veo que has conocido a la señorita Smoak, Co-CEO de palmer tech, y su representante en este proyecto de nano tecnologia, una de las grandes mentes por supuesto. “la mascara de falsedad que pone, ademas no estar sorprendido, dirige una sonrisa timida, pero enmascarda, demasiados facetas en poco tiempo”

\- Es un placer srta Smoak. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por el mi error. “y de vuelta esa sonrisa playboy”. 

\- Uff… espero y se olvide de mis balbuceos. Un placer “le doy la mano, tratando se olvidar mi balbuceo”

\- Por supuesto nada ha a pasado, es usted la persona indicada: despues de todo el proyecto abre una nueva era y sera divertido competir con Wayne Entrepreside. ” y ahi termina mi nube todo tiene que ser WE hoy , le doy mi café “

\- Tome Sr. Queen, usted lo necesita mas que yo, eso lo despertara del sueño, es para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas, disminuir la mortalidad de muchas enfermedades principalmente cardiacas, llegar a lugares inospitos con un equipo avanzado que quepa en una maleta, hacer avances medicos, no aumentar el ego de CEOS y juntas directivas. 

\- Jajajaja… Me alegra saber que se llevaran bien, definitivamente sigues siendo tan vivaz, siempre queriendo salvar el mundo, no puedo creer que Star Labs te haya dejado ir. Lizzy. 

\- Lo siento Walter, me deje llevar, te agradezco la oportunidad que podamos hacer este proyecto, Ray esta mas que encantado de que avanzemos lo mas rapido posible. “Oliver no sabe pierde la familiaridad entre ellos”.

\- Exelente despues de tu presentacion la junta directiva no pondra limite en presupuesto. “Felicity se sonroja”.

 

\- Asi sera, despues de las firmas empezamos inmediatamente. “observe a Oliver, trata de seguir con todo pero no esta al 100% en este programa”. 

\- Por supuesto, he invitado a Oliver ha formar parte del equipo “felicity levanta una ceja” claro como observador, y espero que con el tiempo el pueda llegar a todar las riendas de todo el negocio. “se dirige a oliver” espero y te comportes Oliver, tu padre estaria muy orgulloso, pero hasta que abramos la division de ciencias aplicadas trabajaras con señorita Smoak. “Smoak para los negocios y formales, Felicity para lo informal y Lizzy para amigos y Sunshine padre, hermanos, amigos desde la infancia, etc”. 

\- Por supuesto Walter, trabajaremos muy bien. 

\- Tu padre estaria muy orgulllo. “Felicity se ruboriza y sonrie timidamente ya que va dirijido a ella, se desconcentra de la platica para ver que la sala de juntas se ha llenado” hora de iniciar la junta. 

 --- --- --- -- --- -- --- -- -- -- --- --- --- -- -- --- -- --- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- --- 

Despues de 3 horas de largas conversaciones, explicaciones desde el presupuesto, tiempo, usos, benenficios empresariales, Sin contar que trabajare con Oliver Queen, play boy reformado, en entramiento. Informar a la matriarca Queen Moira los avances, y definitive la cereza del pastel la junta directive tan descarada queriendo saber cuanto mas ganara no hubiera aceptado venir, Ray deberia de tener que lidiar con ellos no yo, el unico decente a trabajar sera Walter que se encuentra haciendo planes para retirase…… si mi padre me viera se reiria de mi y eso es mucho decir Lucius Fox no se rie con facilidad. 

\- Se que ha pasado la hora del Lunch Srita Smoak, pero me encantaria llevarte a tus oficinas, mientras trabajas aqui. “Walter dice”.

\- Claro, muy amable Walter. Y por favor Lizzy no somos totalmente extraños, pero en las reuniones Smoak sera suficiente jjajajaja…. “Walter sorie y asiente, se dirigen a la puerta cuando alguien los interrumpe” 

\- Ire con ustedes, despues de todo somos compañeros- socios comerciales. “Oliver usa su sonrisa play boy. Mientras Felicity piensa que es arrogante”.

Toman el elevador piso 55 caminan por el pasillo dando alguna vuelta a la izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, y derecha, dos pisos abajo de las oficinas del CEO. Es una oficina amplia, con las paredes de cristal, ademas de ventanas amplias y grandes a diferencias de las oficinas de abajo, tiene una pequeña mesa alredor dos sofa para 2 personas, y uno individual. Hay un amplio espacio entre la puerta y el escritorio, del otro lado contiene dos mesas altas, con materiales de trabajo tecnologico, una caja llena de tablets y un portafolio de medio tamaño. Felicity pasa sus manos en la siguiente mesa el holograma de Palmer Tech aparece, ella sonrie y le dirige una sonria muy emocional a Walter. 

\- Ray me dijo que te gustaria disponer de tu area de trabajo, asi que envio las mesas, y algunas computadoras, incluyendo los hologramas computacionales, y WIZT. 

\- Gracias Walter. “Oliver solo puede estar en silencio para una oficina que podria ser normal, sin caracter esta oficina se siente viva, y como si todo tuviera un lugar un proposito. Felicity camina hacia el escritorio revisa la red y ahhhhh….. 

\- Necesita mejorar estos bebes estan sumamente olvidados, Diosss esos cables hace que la conexion sea mas lenta, estan obsoletos. Walter se empieza a reir seguido de Oliver que no puede creer que le dijo bebe a la computadora. 

\- Enserio no somos tan carvenicolas. “Oliver trata de ser bromista”

\- Lo siento Felicity, puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras en la oficina. Desde el cableado hasta el color. “Felicity los miro con rubor extendido por toda la cara.

\- Dije eso en voz alta, lo siento pero es verdad estos esquipos necesitan actualizaciones, me sorprende que tu firewall no hay caido en ataques cyberterroristas, ademas sabes los cables de fibra optica con 5% de titanio son mas duraderos y rapidos que esto.”señalando los viejos cables”

\- Por eso eres la experta en esta materia. Todo lo que necesites te lo proporcionaremos. 

\- Gracias Walter, no quise sonar grosera. Un hombre de altura media, con traje, algo timido se hacerco a la puerta. 

\- Te presento a la señorita Smoak, Co CEO de PT, el es Jerry tu Nuevo asistente ejecutivo, te ayudara en todo lo que necesites. 

\- Incluso te traera café “Oliver le guiña el ojo, Felicity pone los ojos en blanco ”. El celular de Walter suena, haces señas y se aleja hacia las ventanas. Jerry sin saber dice:

\- Por supuesto como le gustaria su café Srita Smoak. ???. “Oliver interviene.

\- Descafeinado con dos de crema y 4 de azuacar… o tres?? “Se dirige a felicity con una sonrisa burlona, claro el se probo su cafe. Mientras Jerry anota en su cuaderno de notas felicity solo rueda los ojos, saca un tablet para Jerry”. 

\- Estamos en el siglo XXI, mi tablet esta sincronizado a todo lo que necesitas, incluyendo algunos datos personales y comerciales. Y preferia Te Chai. “Walter se une a la conversacion.”

\- Cierto Jerry la Srita Smoak preferia todo en digital, pero para los no expertos como yo pedire los informes impresos. “Le dirige una sonrisa a Felicity.” Me tengo que ir me esperan en la oficina para unas firmas. “se acerca a Felicity le da un abrazo y beso en la mejillas” Lizzy me alegra que te unas al equipo, cambiaran muchas cosas. 

\- Gracias Walter, es un placer poder trabajar contigo, mi padre te manda saludos. “sonrientemente”

\- Yo a el, espero que podamos reunirnos pronto, que nos hacemos viejos rapidamente, “se dirige a Oliver” nos vamos, tienes una reunion con el equipo de TI para expliquen los proyectos. 

\- Fue un placer Srita Smoak, hasta que nos veamos de Nuevo “guiña el ojo”. 

Felicity solo mueve su mano despidiendose, mientras ellos salen de la oficina se dirige a Jerry. A planear y organizar toda su oficina le esperaba una larga tarde. 

Punto de vista de Oliver.

Sabia que tenia que encontrarme con el Co CEO de Palmer Tech, todos hablaban maravillas de lo inteligente que es, de sus proyectos, de los joven que es, la mejor carta que jugar es la Oliver Queen multimillario, Play boy, que expio sus pecados or 5 años en una isla, pero nunca imagine que encontraria a una joven rubia con gafas de monturas negras, muy bien vestida, propia para hablar y lo mas interesante no se deja intimidar por nadie y aun que este nerviosa balbucea. 

La investigue hasta donde pude, hasta le pedi ese favor a Waller, y ella simplemente se nego, < no es mi negocio Queen>. Felicity Smoak nacio en Las Vegas, huerfana a los 3 años, a los 8 años becada para cursar un semestre en Londres (Quien hizo entrega del premio fue Walter Steele) de ahi la familiaridad, se graduo a la 18 años del MIT, con doble maestria, un genio. Trabajo para el doctor Harrison Wells por 2 años y medio, posteriormente cruzo caminos Ray Palmer le ofrecio un puesto en en ciencias aplicadas (C.A.), pero despues de algunos meses asendio a jefe C.A. y un año despues de trabajar para PT asendio a Co Ceo, fue una sorpresa despues de todo solo tenia 22 años, pero desde entonces la compañia le ha ido muy bien hasta triplico ingresos, ademas de las inovaciones tecnologicas y ciberseguridad. De su vida vida privada no hay mucho, es decir nada, son contadas las fotos con Ray en galas, nada sobre familia, o amigos. Ni una vida en los medios, que es algo raro para todo este historial pero despues de conocerla ella no le gusta la atencion. Trata de llevar un vida normal aun que es millonaria. Es la ayuda perfecta para mis actividades nocturnas con John de respaldo, yo en el campo, ella sera la fuente de informacion, y podra dirigirnos desde la base de forma eficiente, ademas de que no nos decubram. Tendre que observala y definitive no mas actitud play boy se las sabes de todas. Con Adam Hunt tuve sueter de que no lograran rastrear el dinero tal vez la siguiente no tenga la misma suerte. 

Fin del punto de vista de Oliver

Felicity trato de terminar lo mas temprano posible para poder recoger a Thomas de su clase de Arte. Despues de todo conociendo el genio-imperactivo que es su hijo necesita establecer un horario y actividades extracurriculares o se aburrira, antes de cambiarse a Starling city asistia a clases de natacion, tennis, piano, artes, y sin contar las clases de español e Portuges. Sonara loco pero aun asi su hijo tenia energia para seguir dibujando, ir al parque, leer. Despues de todo es una bolitas de energia igual que su madre y padre. Llego a la academia avanzo entre los jardines buscando el salon asignado, se asomo por la puerta y pudo observer como su hijo su cabellos algo revueltos, vistiendo un mandil color marfil, estava de espaldas muy concentrado terminando su pintura en oleo, con la paleta en su mano izquierda y el pincel con la otra, la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha como su madre suele hacer, se miraba como todo un adulto pero solo tenia 4 años casi 5. Hasta que ella decidio que tenia tenia que interrumpir su concentracion o no llegarian a tiempo para la cena. 

\- Thomas Smoak. “su professora llamo, al percartarse que su madre se empezaba acercarse” Thomas. “segunda vez y el niño volteo la cabeza su ojos brillaban de emocion y con una sonrisa enorme”

\- Mami por fin llegas, estava tan aburrido que empeze a pintar y el professor me dijo que podia pintar lo que quisiera, estava pensando en un paisaje verde como las afueras de la villa Italiana de las pasadas vacaciones pero luego pense que podia dibujar a mas superheroes, pero luego me di cuenta que necesitamos mas cuadros en la sala, tu nueva oficina y el paisaje seria mejor. “Justo cuando menos lo imagines el niño tambien tiende a balbucear pero cuando esta ansioso, o exitado por algo”

\- Respira “interrumpe su madre” Disminuye la velocidad honey, me di cuenta que estavas muy concentrado y la verdad me encanta al final escogistes pintar sobre el oceano. “el niño baja la Mirada todo ruborizado”.  
\- Lo siento se que a ti te encanta el oceano, los lagos. Y queria sorprendenderte.

\- Ohh Tommy “se pone de cuclillas a su nivel” tu siempre me sorprendes, vamos limpiate, “pasa sus pulgares en su mejilla, tenia algo de celeste” iremos por chino. Tu madre no tuvo tiempo de preparar la cena. Dejare que tu escogas. 

\- Yeahhh “ el niño brincando de emocion con las pinturas y pincel en mano el professora interviene”

\- Thomas puedes dejar las paletas en el lavadero, mandil en la mesa, lavate las manos y tienes azul en la cara. Pondre tu pintura en la parte del al fondo y la terminas en la siguiente clase, es una magnifica obra. “el niño solo asiente y se retira” Srita Smoak, el director me dio su horario par a las actividades extracurrilares que usted solicito espero que sean de su agrado en caso que quiera modificar algo puede comunicarselo al Sr. Maxwell. 

\- Muchas gracias profesora Fontanell. Lo revisaremos con Thomas en caso que el quiera cambiar algo.

\- Por supuesto, su hijo es maravilloso, todo un prodigio y aun que podria avanzar mas academicamente entendemos que quiera tener una vida lo mas normal posible, tambien soy madre de dos niños y aveces veo que crecen tan rapido que aveces me pregunto donde quedaron esos dibujos de prescolar. Jajajajaja.

\- Lo se, el especial. Podriamos pero el adora pasar tiempo con la niños de su edad, ya tiene suficiente con su madre y todo mi circulo familiar para hablar de cosas de tecnologia, negocios, mediciana, fisica y matematicas, podra ser algo maduro y propio para hablar, pero solo es 4 años, apenas hace 5 meses que quitamos la ruedas entrenadoras de la bicicleta. 

\- Por supuesto, es entendible.”interrumpen”

\- Mami estoy listo, y demasiado hambriento. Vamonos por favor. “las dos mujeres solo se rien ya que el niño esta en la puerta con su mochila ”

\- Que impaciente estas, ni siquiera te has despedido. Hasta mañana señorita Fontanell. Gracias por tenerlo. 

\- De nada, fue un placer, hasta luego Thomas, nos vemos mañana.

\- Lo siento, hasta mañana señorita Fontanell. 

Mientras terminan de preparar mesa, el pequeño niño disfruta de los olores que ofrece los diferentes contenedores, le encanta probar algo nuevo cada que tiene oportunidad, ademas su actividad favorite es poder ayudar a su madre a cocinar, hornear muffins, o pay. Pero es mas facil ordenar comida china “El reino del dumpling” escogió sopa de wonton, chop suey, vegetales salteados, ademas de wonton rellenos de camaron con cilantro, pollo, espinacas y elotes. 

\- Mommy como tu fue tu presentacion, los lobos no te interrumpido verdad. “ Felicity casi se ahoga cuando lo escucha, tose, toma agua y trata de procesar que sucedio”

\- Lobos??. De donde sacas semejante idea miel. “el niño esta jugando con su wonton, tratando de pensar”

\- Te escuchado practicar tu presentacion y dijistes que la reunion esperabas que esos lobos note interrumpieran. “Felicity se rie sin parar mientras piensa. -Tenia balbucear y referime a la junta directiva como lobos y lo son”.

\- Oh Miel esa solo fue una expression que se usa en los negocios cuando a las personas solo les interesa el negocio y el dinero.

\- O entonces el tio Ray tambien es un lobo…??? “En que lio se habia metido”

\- No por supuesto que no, como te explico son personas que solo se interesan por ellos, y quiere hacerce mas rico sin importer que suceda, mmmmm cuando seas mas grande comprenderas. “sonrie indulgentemente, esperando que con eso el deje de hacer mas preguntas”

\- Pero son un niño grande, pronto cumplire 5. “el pequeño hace pucheos”, tu dices que soy un niño grande. “ claro no cerraran el tema pero si lo desviaran”

\- Lo siento miel, no quise decir que fueras un niño pequeño pero para mi siempre seras mi bebe, ademas faltan 5 meses para tu cumpleaños, que te gustaria hacer tal vez ir al Disneyland en japon, o en Orlando. ?? “con los años el arte de distraccion siempre funciona. ” podriamos ir a visitar a tio Ray y pasar un par de semanas. “ el niño sorie de izquierda a derechas, pensando en todas las posibilidades”

\- Podriamos visitar a Gotham a visitar el abuelo Lucius y su laboratorio???? “o tal vez no es mi mejor idea”

\- Miel, no creo que te dejen pasar al area de ciencias aplicadas, “el pequeño va decir algo cuando su mama levanta un dedo” ni se te ocurra que por que eres el nieto de CO-Ceo funcionara. “el niño baja la cabeza decepcionado”

\- Pero podemos planear unas vacaciones familiars con el abuelo, y tal vez ir a un crucero, visitar a los pinguinos y osos polares en Alaska??

\- Yeahhh… “es pura felicidad despues de todo los pinguinos y osos son sus favoritos” y podemos llevar a Mumble con nosotros?? (es un pinguino de peluche que Felicity le compro cuando era bebe, eran inseparables, y cuando vio Happy Feet la pelicula decidio llamarlo Mumble, y aun que prefiere guardarlo en su caja de tesoros, siempre cuando viaja, o cuando se siente mal decide sacarlo)

\- Claro que si…. Sera divertido y puedes tener un fiesta de cumpleaños en tu salon y en casa con todos nuestros amigos. 

\- Genialll…!!!! Le contare a tio Ray. Para que lo anote, ademas necesito pensar que le pedire de cumpleaños…” Oh nooo por supuestos que nada de trajes o tecnologia no aprovada”.

\- Claro, claro pero primero yo tender que hablar con el ya sabes no robot o cualquier cosa que incluya propulsores, y todo tiene que ser avalado por mi, el año pasado fue aterrador verte volar mas alto que mi altura. “ me duele con pensarlo, el año pasado hizo un mini traje rojo tipo iron man con propulsores para poder volar unos metros, casi me muero cuando el pierde el control”

\- Ohh.. pero fue divertido poder volar. “felicity ojos en blanco”.

\- Estava demasiada asustada, cuando perdistes el control, y casi te caes. “ella juega con su cabello” asi que nada de trajes, quimicos, robots o maquinas del tiempo.. jajajajaja.. 

\- Si mama no te preocupes, dimeee como fue con tu presentacion. 

\- Fue genial… quedaron todo asombrados, arroge la mini esfera en el centro de la mesa y los hologramas hicieron el resto ademas de usar el mini prototipo de WIZT, no esperaban que llevara una presentacion fuera tridimensional, colorida y de paso IA guiara por todo los aspectos del proyecto y respondiera preguntas jajajaja… instalare a WIZT en la oficina mañana, tal vez hoy aqui. 

\- Super…. es raro no poder hacerle preguntas a WIZT como el clima, o donde conseguir mas pinturas, ademas ordena la comida y el helado….”el niño levanta las manos con los pallilos”

\- Por supuesto Miel, haces que inteligenicia artificial suene a tu asistente ejecutivo. 

\- Mmmmm no se como usar un asistente ejecutivo, WITZ reproduce todas canciones de Strasuss, pide helado “su madre se empieza a reir claro puede comprender que es una inteligencia artificial, o nanotecnologia, pero no comprede cuando hay pleonasmos, sarcasmo, o ironia, definitivamente mi hijo es muy interesante.- Mientras el pequeño toma un bocado y revisa el horario que les ofrecieron, demasiado concentracion”

\- Mommy puedo practicar natacion y las clases de arte dos veces por semana, al siguiente dia puede ser portuges, tennis, español. 

\- Claro si eso prefieres, eso incluye si quieres menos o mas actividades. No me opondre. Tengo que recogerte a las 6:00, no mas tarde. Y no dijas no que se que te encanta la escuela. 

\- Siii.. me parece genial. Las clases de piano podemos dejarlas los fines de semana, cuanto el piano llegue podremos practicar juntos….. “el niño mira a su madre con un rubor por toda su cara el adora a su madre, pasara el tiempo con ella es su actividad favorita, el aveces se pregunta si tuviera a su padre seria mas facil para ella, pero sabe que se pondra triste, apesar de esa falta nunca le ha hecho falta amor, apoyo incondicional en cada juego, recital, o examen” 

\- Asi sera, bien termina de cenar miel. “el niño complacido, reanuda el movimiento de los palillos con una felicidad inmensa, y su madre se le crece el Corazon al ver a su pequeño feliz y sano, se levanta para service mas vino, y observa la television –La capucha ha detenido a un robo, Ha matado a Rick Lincolm”

>>> Nunca ha sido sencillo, mientras trabajas para compañias multimillonaria, crias a un pequeño genio que aun no comprende que el mundo no es tal facil, llena de oscuridad, donde hay que gente que se llama heroes tratando de ofrecer una nueva vida con menos violencia, y egoismo. Sacrificandose a ellos mismos en el proceso por lo demas. Tambien pondré mi granito de arena hacer algo por este mundo, por starling city. –voltea a ver a su pequeño- claro que todo lo que hare es mantenerte feliz, amado, seguro, no permitir que la nadie te lastime. La oscuridad alcanzara lo mas preciado que tengo. Tal vez la capucha necesita cambiar de metodos<<

\- Mommyyy….. Puedo tener fresas despues de la cena…. “ella voltea sonriendole con toda la intensidad y fuerza a su rayo de luz.”


End file.
